


deplorability

by seakicker



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Begging, Degradation, Desperation, Desperation Play, Dirty Talk, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Large Cock, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Reader is Not My Unit | Byleth, Stomach Bulge, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, how did i forget that last tag SMDH, im sorry everyone for that last tag, maybe just a little, not too much degradation this time around but hey, seakicker only writes for herself i s2g, sylvain degradation makes me feel Something, sylvain jose gautier's thick fat heavy yummy cock, theres a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seakicker/pseuds/seakicker
Summary: in which sylvain is absolutely, undeniably, impossibly, frustratingly, deplorably, the worst.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 205





	deplorability

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO MY DEARS...... i was struck with a vision today. a message from above. a beam of inspiration from god himself, methinks, while i was m*sturb*ting. and thus this fic was born from the depths of whatever part of my brain is Like This
> 
> this fic is a little shorter than my typical range of 4k-9k words, but i was so desperate to get it pumped out before my inspiration left me that i worked on it in a blind fervor. wbk that all my work is exceptionally self-indulgent, as made evident by the fact that i write for my faves (akechi, sylvain, dimitri) 90% of the time and other characters 10% of the time, but this is the absolute ESSENCE of missus seakicker's self indulgence.... im so sorry everyone even if one other person enjoys this i can die happy knowing it wasnt just me who loved this
> 
> heres the inspiration that was bestowed upon me: reader is sylvain's whiny, needy, desperate bottom and sylvain loves to make you beg for his cock. thats it. thats literally it  
> and the execution of such: presented below
> 
> enjoy! <3

Sylvain is the absolute _worst._

Just the _worst._ If there was a picture in the dictionary next the definition of horrible, Sylvain would be right there with that _obnoxiously_ smug grin of his. You would find it right there alongside the definition of horrible, and you’d also see it next to insatiable, terrible, frustrating, annoying, obnoxious, and every last synonym of the aforementioned. 

Now, normally, Sylvain’s proud smirk would be enough to make you groan and roll your eyes, but it’s a little hard to muster up the energy required to send him a piercing glare when your current expression is _anything_ but intimidating and harsh. 

Your mouth falls open in a whiny moan as Sylvain shoves his fingers back into your pussy roughly, and you look up at him with a gaze so pleading it makes his heart stutter in his chest. It takes a special kind of _awful_ for someone to consider your desperate expression nothing but adorable, but much to your displeasure and suffering, he’s that exact kind of awful. 

“Tell me what you want, dollface,” Sylvain purrs, thrusting his fingers in and out of you quickly. You’re just absolutely dripping around his fingers, allowing for him to fingerfuck you with absolutely no resistance, and you couldn’t even begin to describe how embarrassed you are at how wet you are. The wet sound of his fingers toying with your pussy echo in your ears like a grating siren as you pant beneath him. 

“I want—” you start, but your words are cut off by a harsh moan as Sylvain’s thumb comes to rest on your clit, prodding at the bud teasingly. He’s in total control of your pleasure here — he isn’t as kind as to let you come without having you beg for it in an adorably needy tone first. “ _Sylvain, please!”_

Your cry makes him grin even wider as he continues to fuck you on his fingers, long and slender as they slide against the walls of your pussy. He’s beyond satisfied with himself for being able to so easily render you into what you are now; a whiny, submissive, _desperate_ whore for him. His chest swells with pride as he drinks every last inch of you in, from your teary, begging eyes down to your curled toes. 

“Speak up, beautiful,” Sylvain hums, seemingly indifferent to your plight. His expression is so _frustratingly_ composed as he looks down at you, eyes lidded and lips pulled into a smirk that’s only slightly sadistic. “I won’t know what you want unless you tell me, sweetheart.” 

You wince at his nicknames — they just sound so utterly _mocking_ to your ears as they pour forth from his lips. Sylvain’s always been one to shower you in pet names and praise, but the way he calls you them over and over teasingly as he pretends to ignore just how badly you _need_ him feels absolutely ridiculing. 

You spread your legs wider for him as he continues to finger you, and you try desperately to wiggle your hips on his hand to get more friction from his movements, but his free hand comes to rest on your pelvis, pushing you down onto the bed firmly to keep you from shifting. He scolds you with a playful tsk of his tongue, and, much to your utter dismay, he slides his fingers out of your pussy completely. 

“That’s no good, princess,” Sylvain purrs as you let out a frustrated groan at the loss of contact. You can’t even reach down to play with yourself to work your body towards the release you so desperately need, as Sylvain was sure to tie your hands over your head with one of the ribbons you typically use for your hair. “I asked you to _tell_ me what you want, not _show_ me. You’re so cute when you’re bad, but I really just want you to tell me what you want me to give you.” 

You wriggle uselessly in his grip, and Sylvain responds by pushing his palm firmer against your soft stomach. You’re pinned down against the bed, hands tied helplessly over your head, and completely and utterly unable to do anything about any of it. Sylvain _knows_ what he’s doing — he knows you’re at his total mercy, which is exactly how he wants you. 

“You know I’m not going to touch you again until you tell me what you want, sweetheart,” Sylvain muses, and he pulls his palm away from your stomach before climbing down the bed to settle himself before you, seated neatly between your spread legs. 

You try to close your legs to rub your thighs together to give you some desperate semblance of relief, but you find that’s awfully hard to do with Sylvain’s broad form seated between your legs. “Don’t look,” you whimper shyly as Sylvain keeps his gaze fixed on your pussy, licking his lips at the sight of just how wet you are for him. He ignores your plea as his hands come to rest on your thighs, pushing them back apart despite your attempts to close your legs around him. 

“I’m still waiting for that request, baby,” Sylvain says, looking back up at you, swallowing hard when you look down to meet his gaze, and he nearly jumps you right then and there when a tear slips down one of your cheeks, but he knows better. He knows that if he keeps you wanting and desperate for as long as possible, the payoff when he finally makes you come will be _so_ much better. 

Plus, it’s fun to tease you to the point where you’re crying from how pent up you are, so it’s a win-win. 

“Please touch me, Sylvain, please,” you beg, and you pull uselessly on your restraints, turning your head to the side so you don’t have to watch the way he smirks with dark delight at your begging. 

“Come on, sweetheart, look at me. Let me see that pretty face,” he purrs, and his thumbs rub soothing circles into your thighs. If “The Worst” was a person, he’d be sitting right in front of you between your legs, massaging your thighs mindlessly. You turn back to face him, and you’re blushing so dark you’d be surprised if he can even see your actual skin tone beneath your flush. 

“Tell me where you want me to touch you,” he says simply, and you shiver when his hands start to inch closer and closer down to your pussy. _Right there, right there, please, baby,_ you want to cry, but it’s just so hard to ask him for anything when you’re as wrecked as you are like this. 

“Please touch my pussy,” you whimper, and your voice is so quiet Sylvain has to strain to hear it. You’re so fucking _cute_ it’s driving him up the wall; his cock twitches and strains against his underwear with each breathy plea you give him. “Please, Sylvain, I need you so bad. Please fuck me.” 

That’s a new request; it's certainty not what he was expecting to hear, but he's not complaining. “ _Fuck_ you? Do you want me to fuck you on my cock, beautiful? Are my fingers not enough to satisfy you, baby?” 

You shake your head and moan when one of his thumbs comes to rest on your clit again, prodding at you playfully. You nearly come undone right there when he rubs a firm circle into it, and you buck your hips against his hand against every last brain cell capable of common sense telling you to _behave for Sylvain._

“You’re so eager,” Sylvain praises, rewarding you with another brush of his thumb over your clit. “Want my cock that badly, huh?” You nod frantically, whimpering as he continues to touch your poor, neglected clit, shivering with each circle he traces around the bud. “Tell me you want it. Tell me you want my cock inside of you,” He coaxes, and his tone is so dark yet so playful it makes you whine. 

“I want your cock in me,” you echo. “I want you to fuck me until I come for you. Please, Sylvain, _please,_ I’m all yours.” 

Approvingly, Sylvain slides three thick fingers back into your pussy, and it’s not _exactly_ what you wanted, but the feeling of being filled by anything is so wonderful it has you moaning desperately. You cry out his name as he continues to play with your body like a useless toy, fingers dragging along the walls of your wanting pussy.

“Want your cock, please,” you cry out again, craning your neck to watch the way his fingers thrust in and out of you, coated with your juices to the point where they're dripping down to his knuckles. 

“You’re so greedy, darling,” he teases, but his fingers keep thrusting in and out of you, unrelenting. “So desperate for my cock that you can’t even just let yourself enjoy having my fingers in you, isn’t that right?”

You’re not sure whether to agree or disagree — you don’t know whether he wants you to admit that you’re nothing but a cockslut for him, so eager to have him fill you with his dick that it’s all you can think about, or if he wants you to shake your head with an embarrassed blush and deny his claim in the absolute _sweetest_ of ways. 

You decide on the former. You figure that he’ll be more amused with you degrading yourself. “I want your cock inside of me, please,” you beg again. “I’m all yours, all yours to fuck, please fuck me, _please.”_

Sylvain groans low in his throat at the way you’re submitting yourself to him, describing yourself as nothing but a hole for him to fuck. “Is that right, sweetheart? Nothing but a nice ass, a cute pair of tits, and a couple of holes for me to fuck? Nothing but a filthy whore for me to fill with my cum?” Sylvain smirks, and his cock strains hard against his underwear at the way you whimper at his words. 

You swallow hard. “Yes, that’s all I am,” you’re _agreeing_ with him, but only because you know it’ll get him inside of you faster. You want to tell yourself that, but the way your body’s responding for him says otherwise; your body says that’s truly all you are, though your mind tries to rationalize that by saying it’s simply a product of your desperation and arousal. “I’m your slut, Sylvain.” 

Sylvain hums — it’s a thoughtful sound, and you wonder what else he could _possibly_ be thinking about now while he has you naked and wanting beneath him. “You’d look cute with a little collar around that pretty neck, you know,” he chirps, and you’re about to ask what he means when he continues. “Get you a little tag that says ‘Sylvain’s whore’ for it. Gods, you’d look adorable. Wouldn’t be able to keep myself off of you.”

His proclamation has you moaning, and you can't deny that you'd just _love_ to don a little accessory like that for him. Sylvain slides his fingers out of you when he notices you’re getting close, hips stuttering against his hand. You let out a harsh whimper as you’re forced to compose yourself, pulling yourself back from the edge of orgasm. 

“Don’t stop, please, please, _please,”_ you cry, thrashing your hips before him, and Sylvain’s so hard in his underwear it nearly hurts, precum staining the fabric. “I need to come, please, I need you, I need your cock, Sylvain.” 

Sylvain pulls his underwear off so fast he’s surprised they don’t rip, raising himself to his knees before you. You look _good_ from this angle; you look good shivering beneath him as your gaze is fixed on his cock. _Gods,_ how you want every last inch of him inside of you. He’s so big and thick and long, filling every last inch of your pussy until you can see him bulge against your stomach. You were _made_ to take his cock, you think. 

“Such a good, tight little pussy,” Sylvain praises, bending your legs back against your chest so your knees press up against your tits. “Always so fucking tight for me, always so fucking wet. You were _made_ for my cock, isn’t that right, sweetheart?”

You nod fervently and mindlessly, and Sylvain chuckles, amused. There’s just something about dominating a pretty girl like you and turning you into his personal hole that gets him so hard. You’re so needy, so desperate, you’ve _been_ needy ever since he first got you into bed. 

“I was made for you,” you echo. “I was made to take your cock.” 

“Good girl,” he praises, and finally, _finally,_ he’s sinking his cock into you, hands pressing firmly into your thighs, and you let out an absolutely pitiful whine as he slides himself inside of you. Sylvain fills you completely and fully, and he’s groaning at how _good_ you are for him, tightening around him the way you are. You’re so fucking _tight_ around his cock as he sinks every last thick inch into you, sliding himself deep inside of you until his hips are flat against yours.

“So big,” you whimper mindlessly, legs twitching in his grip. He just feels so _good_ inside of you it has you whimpering as you take him, body forced to accommodate him as you squeeze up so tight around him it makes him groan with a lazy smirk. 

“You like that, beautiful?” he asks throatily, voice strained as he tries to keep his hips still. It’s not easy going against the instinct screaming at him to _fuck_ you, hips slapping so hard against your ass you’re sure to bruise, but it’s entirely worth it if it means he gets to watch you writhe beneath him because of his words. “You like how I feel inside of you?”

“ _Yes!”_ you shout, and you’re far too aroused to even _think_ of Sylvain’s poor, poor neighbors on either side of his dorm as you cry out for him. “Fuck me, please, please, Sylvain!”

Sylvain groans your name as he starts to thrust into you, sinking every last inch of himself inside of you on each thrust. He fucks you hard and deep, your _favorite_ way to be fucked by him, and you’re letting out moan after moan as he fucks you. Sylvain can _see_ himself inside of you, bulging up against your cute tummy, and the sight nearly makes him come right there inside of you. You just take him _so_ very well, tightening around him like your life depends on it. 

You’re coaxing him on with desperate whines of his name and calls of _more, please_ and declarations of how good his cock feels inside of you, and you’ve never felt like a bigger slut in your life, crying out for Sylvain about how much you love him and how much you love his cock. 

“Tell me how good it feels,” he grunts, pistoning his hips into you with aggressive fervor. You’re moaning with sheer delight as he fucks you deep enough to feel him up against your cervix, bumping into you with nearly every deep thrust he gifts you with. 

Your head rolls back against the bed as you try to hold onto your wits, nails digging into your palms above you. Sylvain’s nails dig into the plump, soft skin of your thighs as he keeps you bent nearly in half as you take his cock like a good little whore, because that’s _exactly_ what you are to him. 

“Do it, or I’ll stop,” he says, and you’re scrambling to find the words to tell him how good he feels, cock thrusting into you and filling you up to the brim. 

“I love your cock, Sylvain, love it _so much_ ,” you moan, and you’re so far gone as he fucks you that the words come out jumbled and messy, but Sylvain got the general gist of what you were trying to say. “So big and so hard and so thick and— _ah!”_ Your praise is cut off by a sharp moan as he slams himself into you, hips rubbing up against your sensitive clit with each thrust. He’s pushing; no, _throwing_ you into your orgasm, and you have absolutely no other choice but to let yourself fall. 

You come with a frantic shout of his name, and Sylvain’s grunting out yours as your pussy squeezes up around him, milking him for everything he’s worth. It feels so good to finally come after what feels like hours of his teasing and edging, and you figure that it was all so utterly _worth it,_ because you’ve never come so good before in your life. 

You continue to spur him on with garbled praises of how good his dick is as he fucks you right through your orgasm forcefully, hips slapping so loud against yours it almost drowns out the sound of whatever you’re saying — it’s all mindless ranting at this point, anyway, fucked utterly silly by Sylvain. 

Sylvain’s eyes dart back and forth from the expression on your face: eyes squeezed shut, cheeks flushed a deep shade, tongue peeking out of your lip, and the faint outline of his cock under your pelvis. When he slides one hand away from your thigh to push down on the bump, you squeal, forced to do nothing else besides tighten up around him even further. 

“So good, so good, _more,_ please,” you cry out, and Sylvain is more than happy to deliver. The leg that has since been freed from his grip comes to rest on his shoulder as he fucks you, and you’re approaching orgasm again frighteningly fast, and Sylvain notices this with sadistic amusement. You’re just _so_ needy for him, body so desperate for every last bit of everything he’s giving you. You’re not sure you ever came back down from your first high before climbing back up towards your second, but that’s okay, because you don’t need a period of rest anyways — all you need is his cock. 

As Sylvain shoves you towards your second in what’s sure to be a long chain of orgasms, you retract your prior statement — Sylvain must be _anything_ but the worst, because the way he fucks you is just the absolute best. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is so embarrassing im so sorry im like this. i promise ill write for people other than sylvain i promise 
> 
> dont forget to kudos, comment, and add me on discord: forsake not thy faith#9182
> 
> also, i am now on tumblr! hit me up anytime at seakicker.tumblr.com <3 askbox is always open!


End file.
